Rōen
Roen is a Jounin level shinobi of Konohagakure he is the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Background He was at some point ambushed by several shinobi that attempted to burn him alive with several fire based Jutsu. Roen managed to fight them off escaping with only second degree burns. When he had recovered in less than a week he began training with Monkey King Enma and his Grandfather. When he finally managed to defeat Enma he began training in use of his own privately made weaponry, a triple bladed scythe and retractable spear. At age eight he was seen training a four year old Naruto in Chakra control and continuously trained him in all forms of ninjutsu until Naruto graduated where he trained Naruto as a part time sensei. Since then he spars a lot with the previous and current generations of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Personality Roen possessed a great amount of knowledge in a great amount of fields from ninjutsu to even agriculture. He is shown to be rather kind but Naruto has nicknamed him Gunny because of his occasional drill instructor-like routines. His massive amount of knowledge allowed him to analyze and effectively counteract all of Orochimaru's attacks and return them with twice the force. He seems to hold a vendetta against Orochimaru and all those who have taken part in his experiments. He is shown to have a bad temper when it comes to people mentioning how thin his eyebrows are, a trait shared with the second mizukage. Though even when enraged it doesn't prevent him from getting over it as a simple apology will solve the problem. Appearance Roen has long white hair that reached near to his waist with distinct purple pupil-less eyes. He wore a black cloak with the right side of his torso exposed with no shirt, revealing his Konoha forehead protector wrapped loosely around his neck. When not fighting, he was always seen with his Triple-Bladed Scythe on his back. He wears black pants with high white sandals and a steel cable looped on the side of his left hip. Abilities Physical Prowess In battle, Roen is shown to be very skilled in bukijutsu. He wielded a Triple-Bladed Scythe that he used as a short and long-range weapon. Despite its large and dangerous shape, Shikaku speculated it was intended to draw blood, instead of inflicting fatal damage. He controlled it with a long metal cable, that was connected to a coil hidden under his robe. He is exceptionally skilled at wielding it, capable of deflecting a swarm of shuriken thrown at close-range. He has also demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike, making it highly difficult for his opponents to predict the weapon's path. The unusual curvilinear trajectory that it took made it even more unpredictable, and Roen was shown to be capable of causing the scythe to swerve perpendicularly and unexpectedly at a target even though the scythe was quite far from him. Roen is extremely agile, having tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity in avoiding attacks, able to nimbly evade Shikaku's shadow while skilfully manipulating his scythe in mid-air. Roen's proficiency in evasion made it impossible for Choza to land a single blow on him using taijutsu without Roen being immobilised by Shikaku's Shadow Imitation Technique. Roen possessed a tremendous level of durability, stamina and endurance. He was shown capable of enduring massive amounts of fatal injuries and battling for considerable periods of time without ever showing a sign of fatigue. Moreover, Roen's body's durability is so great that it could withstand virtually any form of damage and still function properly. Roen is also invulnerable to injuries that should normally maim him such as bones and muscles damages, as seen when he pierced his own femur during his spar against Asuma. Another testament to his great durability similar to the latter is the fact that Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning could maim his own arm but not Roen's. Later, Shikaku used his Shadow Sewing Technique restraining Roen's movements and wholly perforating his body including his arms. Despite his arms being severely damaged he was still steadily dual wielding his weapons.